The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to accessing a user equipment (UE) using a biometric sensor concurrently with an authentication pattern.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Use of communication devices within such systems has dramatically increased. Communication devices often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Other communication devices (e.g., access terminals, laptop computers, smart phones, media players, gaming devices, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with communication devices that provide network access. Some communication devices comply with certain industry standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (e.g., Wireless Fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) standards. Communication device users, for example, often connect to wireless communication networks using such communication devices.
As the use of communication devices has increased, advancements in security for such devices are being sought. Specifically, UE security has become increasingly significant as UEs have become more personal to the user. For instance, with the storage space of UEs rapidly increasing, UEs can now store large amounts of personal data such as photos, videos, and/or messages. As UE technology has evolved, security features have been added to prevent unauthorized access to such personal data stored at a UE. For example, what began as a request to enter a numerical passcode has now evolved into biometric authentication. Specifically, to access a UE, a user may enter a biometric feature unique to the user. Upon authentication of the user based on the entered biometric features, access to the UE may be permitted. However, limitations currently exist with regard to some of the authentication techniques, including, for instance, some biometric authentication techniques. Such limitations may permit access to the UE by an unauthorized user with possession of a user's biometric feature. As such, a UE that securely authenticates an authorized user of the UE, and in turn, prevents access to an unauthorized user possessing a biometric feature of the authorized user may be desirable.